Please, Call Me Tony
by Cooper-Gwen
Summary: In which Rose and one Mr. Stark get their flirt on, and the Doctor is totally not jealous.


So I wrote this _ages _ago, and I just found it in one of the files on my computer! It's kind of cute, so I thought I'd share. It is pretty different from my usual writing style because I was, well, two years younger than I am now when I wrote it, so excuse any lame-ness, thanks. And also excuse grammar mistakes, too.

I don't own any of it, please don't sue, etc.

* * *

''What are we doing?''

''I _told _you, Rose. Party! With one of the world's richest geniuses, Anthony Stark. See how brilliant he thinks _he_ is.''

Rose rolls her eyes. The Doctor gives her one of his mega watt grins, dashing to the doors, and poking his head out. ''We're here!'' He exclaims in delight, and Rose runs over to try and see too, but he shuts the door before she can get a good look.

''A _party, _Rose. You're not wearing that to a _party._''

Minutes later, they're arm in arm, walking up the steps into the huge hall where the party is being held, Rose in a strapless black dress that's so tight that the Doctor can't believe _anyone _could find it appropriate, or comfortable, that's cut a good few inches above her knees, and four inch heels. She had to drag him to his room and make him change into his tux, as he insisted that bad things _always _happened when he wore it.

''There he is!''

The Doctor's voice goes high pitched, and Rose gives him a funny look. He's staring, glossy eyed, towards a rather handsome man in a tux, martini in hand, talking to an old couple. The Doctor walks as fast as possible, Rose attempting to keep up with him, but it was proving hard in heels.

''Mr. Stark!''

The man looks around, and smiles.

''Please, call me Tony.'' He sticks his hand out, and the Doctor takes it, a look of complete admiration and a tiny bit of competition on his face. ''Dr. John Smith, and this is Rose Tyler, my friend.''

Rose smiles at him, and Tony takes her hand, raising it to his lips, and kissing it. Rose can feel the Doctor stiffen beside her. She blushes all the same, silently praying that the Doctor wouldn't start a scene.

''So, Dr. Smith-''

''Call me John.''

''-John, what are you a doctor of?''

''Chemical sciences, mainly...''

Rose stayed by the Doctor's side the entire evening, smiling and chatting with a few people, while Tony Stark dropped carefully place innuendos in her direction every chance he had.

''Miss Tyler. Do you like martinis?'' Tony raises his glass. Rose smiles, and nods. ''Yes, I do.''

''It's on me.'' He subtly takes her arm, and leads her over to the bar, away from the Doctor, who Rose thinks might explode soon, and up to the bar.

''Two martinis, please. Extra dry.'' He smirks at Rose, and she smirks back, taking a sip of her drink, and nearly letting a sigh of relief when she sees to lipstick rings on the glass from her bright red lipstick.

''Care to take a walk with me, Rose?'' He raises a flirtatious eyebrow, holding out his arm. Rose is about to respond, but the Doctor comes up to her, taking her arm in one smooth move, and turning to Tony.

''We'll be going now. It's getting late Rose.''

Rose is about to protest, but Tony holds up a hand, and smiles. ''It was a pleasure meeting you.'' He seems to be saying this to Rose more so then the Doctor, but she doesn't mind. He takes her hand, and drops a kiss on it, keeping eye contact with her the entire time. '

''I look forward to seeing you again, Rose.''

The Doctor practically drags her away, fuming the entire time. Once they're away from the party, she lets go of his arm.

''Doctor, it's 8PM. Why are we going?''

''Time to go! Places to see, planets to save, creatures to discover!'' Rose looks skeptically at him. And then it dawns on her, and slowly, her face spreads into a wide grin.

''You're jealous!''

''Am not!''

''Are too! You're jealous because Mr. Stark bought be a drink!'' She laughs, but he folds his arms and looks rather dejectedly at the Tardis. Her laughter dies down, and she walks over to him.

''I like it.'' He looks surprised, and before she can think, she's kissing him.

The Doctor thinks he might just go back and kiss Tony Stark, because this _is _all his fault.

* * *

**Review, kids! It makes me happy ;)**


End file.
